Parental Affection
by Rangerskirt
Summary: Sequel to Parental Intentions, what happened in those months before and after the story takes place?Here's the answer...KuroFai and Parental!Kuro/FaixSyaoran.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: KuroFai and Parental!Kuro/FaixSyaoran

Warning: Possible OOC'ness, obviously AU

Summary: Sequel to Parental Intentions, what happened in those months before and after the story takes place?Here's the answer...KuroFai and Parental!Kuro/FaixSyaoran.

* * *

Kurogane wouldn't say he thought it would be easy having a kid around the house, but he sure hadn't expected this... First off it had been a hassle to get though all of the paper work to make himself and Fai the boys legal guardians, oh and did he mention they had to had been married first!

Yes it was true that Syaoran couldn't be looked after as guardians by _both _of them while they weren't married, Fai had guilted him into marriage. It wasn't that he didn't love Fai, it was just a strange and sudden way to be married, and an awkward reason as well.

That week the two lovers had gone and gotten officially married, it wasn't very awkward because it was a quick kind of, drive through wedding. Obviously the next day they went and finished the paper work for Syaoran, they were now an official family.

Married, child, and home.

During that week the little brown haired boy had been forced to sleep at the local orphanage, as his previous caretaker was being interviewed by police. Fai was giddy the morning they were able to pick him up and take him home!

_The blond man practically skipped next to his _husband _through the door ways of the large orphanage. __Kurogane was just happy that they were through with all of the paperwork, there had been way too much of it. Paperwork for the marriage, paperwork for the police report on the kid, paperwork for adopting the kid._

_But as he had told himself so many times before, he didn't mind the kid since he was quiet, and if the child made Fai smile like that he could deal with it._

_"Fai!" said the happy voice of a brunette child as he greeted one of his new guardians._

_The taller of the two guardians was confused by this child once _again! _His voice sounded happy, the wave was excited, yet the small face was blank, which meant it wasn't happy but neither did it show any signs of fear, hatred, or saddness._

_Not to say that these lack of emotion on his face meant that he _didn't _lavish in the affection given to him. __Kurogane was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the pair of brown and blue eyes staring at him intently, both from the same height._

_The blond was holding the boy up in the air towards the taller man, "Syaoran say hi to Kuro-daddy!" he almost squee'd._

_"Who are you calling Kuro-daddy! My name is Kurogane! And I'm not a daddy!" he yelled like usual._

_Even though they never changed from that monotone look, he felt as though when he said that the eyes held a sort of sadness. __What should the kid care anyway, he barely talked to Kurogane anyhow, only to Fai did he give that happy and carefree sounding voice._

_The next day was Saturday, normally a day off for the hard working police officer, but no not with Syaoran in the house. __And especially not this Saturday because Fai had decided to go out shopping for stuff that the little eight year old would need._

_Kurogane had asked why not take him with you, Fai had smartly replied with "You two should stay here and bond while I'm gone" and left them alone together. __For the first hour the two sat on the couch, not moving, not talking, barely blinking and breathing._

_Finally he had to get up and move, the kid was like a statue, no he was the freaking master of imitating statues!_

_"You can go ahead and play around and whatever...just....be careful and don't touch things that are obviously not to be touched" he said in frustration not knowing what else to say._

_For about another hour and some minutes he had peace and quiet as he just lay on his bed and closed his eyes. __But of course nothing can last forever, he heard the sound of some yelling outside. __Kurogane knew it had to be those neighboring kids across the street, they were only slightly older than Syaoran but boy were they troublemakers._

_They T.P'd yards, egged houses, sprayed any graffiti they could find on local side walks and walls, and not to mention they were the neighborhood bullies. __Quickly he sat up from bed and opened the front door, there was a sight he thought he would never see._

Syaoran _of all kids was fighting with one of them, but of course the officer knew that the other kids would have started it, there was no way it could be the other way around._

_"Hey!" he said in the scariest voice possible, "Get out of here before-!" but they had already ran away, the sight of the tall man was enough to make high schoolers run and scream._

_The small brunette was on the ground with a bloody face that was starting to swell. __Slowly he got off the ground and walked behind his guardian inside the house, his face lowered to the ground in shame. __The stressed officer would have let the kid handle the cut on his own but he knew if Fai came back and saw what had happened and he told Fai that he hadn't done anything, he would get a big scolding._

_The blond may be sweet most of the time but when he got serious and into the scolding, the person recieving the scolding would wish for their own deaths._

_"Go sit on the couch" he ordered coldly._

_But the child did just that, he himself went to fetch the peroxide and gaws._

_Before he started the kid muttered, "Sorry" with his face still facing the floor._

_"It's fine kid, those kids are trouble for everyone" he said truthfully, this made Syaoran's eyes lift from the ground at the least._

_"I...can do that if....you want..." the small face blushed in embarrassment having this done for him, he just wasn't used to it._

_"It's fine" he said sternly._

_"No really I can" Syaoran assured._

_"I said it's fine" grumbled the new parent, making the child flinch slightly at the tone._

_"Just...don't mess with those kids ok kid? They're trouble and I know you're not like that, so I don't want their influence rubbing off on you"_

_"Ok" said the kid a bit more in a normal volumed voice._

_Something foreign appeared on his face, it wasn't very big but it was definitely noticeable, the sight of a small smile. __The smile made Kurogane's heart leap like it did when Fai smiled at him, only in a slightly different way, or in other words it was a different type of affection. One was love and the other was parental love._

_Maybe all of this time deep down he had been jealous that the kid acknowledged Fai more than him, with his happy attitudes and waves towards him, letting him hold him whenever he wanted. __And not once doing any of that for the officer who had found him._

_But maybe, and he knew this to be true, he should blame himself for never really trying and also for acting so scary around the small kid, you couldn't really blame him for being shy. __He was proud, not once had Syaoran smiled for the blond, but here he was smiling in front of the big scary guardian he had acquired a week or so ago._

_Something made him stand up and pick the boy up how he had seen Fai do many times and cradle him against his chest lovingly._

_There was a flash of a bright light, Fai stood in the doorway with a camera in his hand._


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: KuroFai and Parental!Kuro/FaixSyaoran

Warning: Possible OOC'ness, obviously AU

Summary: Sequel to Parental Intentions, what happened in those months before and after the story takes place?Here's the answer...KuroFai and Parental!Kuro/FaixSyaoran.

* * *

Kurogane still held the kid in the air as the flash of the camera blinded him, a giggle came from the same direction of the light. Syaoran had been facing away so he was lucky enough not to have been blinded like the older man who was holding him.

The officer put the kid on the ground and ground out the words, "Kid, why don't you go play in your room" as more of an order than a suggestion.

But the kid didn't take it in offense, he understood that Kurogane and Fai needed some alone time right now for whatever reason and that he was not to argue. Silently he nodded and walked quickly passed the blond man and into his room around the corner.

"Get rid of that picture!" shouted Kurogane without malice in his voice. His yelling towards Fai was almost never really angry, it was just playful but barely anyone actually knew that about him. Yet somehow the little boy had figured that out all on his own, it was extraordinary how smart he was for such a little kid.

"Uh-uh" the blond shook his head no, "It's too cute and I'll probably never get such a good shot again of you two!" he cooed. He took the picture from the end of the camera and shook it, the picture appeared and it was perfect, not blurry and it caught the adorableness of the situation.

"Fine..." the man groaned in frustration, "...just...don't show it to anyone"

"Of course not Kurgy, I remember our agreement on pictures" which was that Fai could take all the pictures he wanted of Kurogane as long as he didn't show them to anyone. The older man really hated to be photographed, he didn't like people staring at photos of him when he was right there, pictures were so useless there was no reason to have them. Those were his thoughts at least.

Fai's thoughts were completely different though. He thought that pictures captured important moments that could normally never be seen again, or to remember someone who was gone from this world. And so far he only had one picture of the little 8 year old, that one of him in Kurogane's giant shirt the first night he had been brought to their home. Now he had two, and it made him happier that they were both with Kuro-pin in them.

Surprisingly to Fai, Kurogane had been willing to put the kid to bed each night without him, although most of the time he would acompany him. A thought hit the blond's mind then, something he had forgotten to tell his husband sooner. The medical check up results were in, when they had adopted the child they had gotten him a check up to make sure he was fine from being outside so long before.

A serious face hit him, "Syaoran's medical check up results came today..." he stated.

Kurogane was a little scared, if Fai wasn't with that smile on his face then there was some bad news with the check up. "How was it?" he asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Nothing serious. But he's blind in his right eye, but they said it's been recorded of being that way for a long time, even back when he lived with his father. So he's used to it and it hasn't happened recently."

It wasn't horrible news, of course it wasn't great, but at least it wasn't fatal and the kid wasn't blind in both eyes. At least Syaoran wouldn't be bumping into everything before he got used to his eye sight, that was the thing they would have had to worry about the most.

Without another word from Kurogane, Fai finished the day off with, "Let's go tuck him in" and they went.

That Sunday morning the two guardians asked if Syaoran wanted to do anything, who shook his head and asked if he could go play outside shyly. Of course they let him but told him to stay close. The two trusted him.

Syaoran walked outside and closed the house door behind him, almost immediately he noticed two boys across the street about his age. One was yelling at the other who was plugging his ears and ignoring the loud noise. The calm one put his hand up to signal the other to be quite then pointed across the street towards him.

They both looked familiar to the brunette boy but they were a bit away so with his one eye he couldn't make out exactly who they were. But the two looked both ways then crossed the street and right up to him. He right away recognized his friends from school, his friends Kimihiro Watanuki and Shizuka Doumeki!

"Syaoran! Why haven't you been at school lately?!" shouted Watanuki in panic for his friend.

"Some...stuff was happening at home..." these were his best friends and they knew of his situation at home, "...but I live here with these nice people now" the brunette smiled lightly at his friends.

"That's awesome cause you know I live across the street and stupid Doumeki lives a block away at his temple!" Watanuki glared over at his golden eyed friend who again ignored him.

"We can all go to school together now though" Doumeki offered.

Syaoran nodded quickly, it was so good to see his friends again after all of the crap he had been through in the past few weeks with his previous guardians, then getting adopted and so on. Memories of the times they had passed through his mind.

There had been this one time when Watanuki had this crush on a girl their age at school, her name was Himawari, and she had agreed to go out with him but then bad mouthed Doumeki and said that Kimihiro had to stop hanging around him. It was either him or her.

Now to most people the friendship between Doumeki and Watanuki may not look like that at all, but inside they were the best of friends. Ever since the more quiet friend had saved the loud one from bullies on his first day of school a few years ago in 1st grade.

So of course Himawari and Watanuki had gotten into a big fight, Watanuki being the one who started it and dumped her right away to go gang out with Doumeki and Syaoran. He never spoke of her again.

Something also strange was that Watanuki shared his birthday which was on April 1st. Last year they had had a joined birthday party since they had the same friends, which mostly just consisted of the three of them. It was just the three, Doumeki, Watanuki, and Syaoran.

Doumeki was the calm one, Watanuki was the emotional one, and Syaoran was in between; he showed emotion but he could hold it in when he wanted or needed to.

Fai had apparently seen his adopted child playing with other kids and wanted to meet them, because he came practically skipping out the door with a smile on his face. "Syaoran do you know these two?" he had seen the boys playing across the street at one of their houses before so he knew they lived around here.

"These are my friends from school; Watanuki and Doumeki!" he said probably the happiest the blond man had ever seen him, _he must have really missed them_ he thought in his head.

"Alright, nice to meet you two. I was just checking on you, you can go play." he patted the boys head.

He turned to leave but felt a light tug on his pants and turned back to see Syaoran with a question awaiting in his mouth, "Fai, can I go play at Watanuki's?" he asked while pointing across the street at the other boys house.

"Yes, just be back before supper, that's at 6" he reminded the brunette child who nodded in agreement before turning and racing the other boys to the house across the street. After looking both ways of course, he knew better than to run into a street without checking both ways.

Without anyone knowing Fai snuck out his camera and took a picture of the three retreating backs.

* * *

Well if was spur of the moment when I thought, hey I could easily add Doumeki and Watanuki into this! Besides Syaoran already lived close to where he does now so he should still go to the same school, meaning he would have some friends already anyway. So Watanuki and Doumeki were perfect for that sense I hate making OC's for side characters and I don't wanna add Sakura until much later. Oh and yes I don't really like Himawari much cause well she doesn't really do anything in xxxHolic, she's never there when the important stuff happens.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: KuroFai and Parental!Kuro/FaixSyaoran

Warning: Possible OOC'ness, obviously AU

Summary: Sequel to Parental Intentions, what happened in those months before and after the story takes place?Here's the answer...KuroFai and Parental!Kuro/FaixSyaoran.

* * *

~Week 2 of Parenting~

It was the weekend again and everything had been going well, Fai was just as close to Syaoran as before if not more now, and Kurogane was sure closer to him. Of course he wouldn't admit to it but he almost doted over the boys every action to make sure he was ok.

Knowing that Syaoran was in a new home right now his teacher made sure to send his new guardians a paper with his current grades on it so they could see what kind of student they had taken in. Apparently a very bright one, the note the brunette boy had handed the grown ups said:

_I hear you are the new guardians of Syaoran, I am his teacher Miss Yuko Ichihara,_

_I just thought you should know what type of child he is at school since you are new to this. Syaoran is a very good student, all of his grades right now range from mid-B's to mid-A's, he is a very bright boy because I can tell he studies very hard in class._

_His interests right now seem to be in history class where he has so much enthusiasm. One time I talked to him about his future plans and he said he wants to be an archeologist like his father, but he's wanted to be that for the longest time now so I know it's not that he just wants to follow in his father's footsteps._

_If you need to ask anything feel free to come down to the school._

_Have a good day, _

_Miss Yuko Ichihara._

The two parents were happy that they didn't have to worry too much about their new childs personality or school work, he was well mannered and had good grades, what more could they ask for? So the only thing plagueing their minds on Syaoran right now was how he was dealing with all of the stress put on him recently.

Kurogane figured that the boy would have nightmares, and so did Fai, they knew the kid felt almost neglected so they would have to run their affection over him, not to make it sound perverted. Another worry was what if one of them...meaning Kurogane, snapped at the little brunette by accident and he took it too seriously and was hurt by it and unable to recover the bond between the two of them afterwards?

It was about three weeks later when their fear came true. But not quite as they had expected it.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon on a Thursday and Syaoran's school bus had just pulled up to their street to drop kids off. Fai watched from the front window seeing only two familiar figures walk off the bus together, his little Syaoran and the young boy's friend Watanuki. Seems that today Watanuki hadn't brought their friend Doumeki over which was a bit unusual, one of them must be busy then. The three were basically inseparable whenever they could be together.

This was the beginning of the highlight to Fai's day, when Syaoran came home and told him about his day, and in about an hour Kurogane would be home too. Watching his little boy the whole way to the house he jumped up and practically skipped over to the door to open it for the youngster.

The blonde smiled like normal and greeted little Syaoran who even gave him a small smile back. He was getting better at that, smiling more often to them. Slowly he had started smiling more after that night Fai had snuck a picture of the kid and his husband bonding through the doorway.

For about fourty five minutes Fai greeted Syaoran, and fed the boy for an after school snack then talked about different things for a bit. How he was doing at school, if he had made any new friends and what not.

Finally he asked.

"So did you learn anything fun at school?" the parent asked as they sat next to each other at the table.

"Um Fai, what's a faggot?" the boy asked in a normal voice.

It all went by so fast, Fai had stood up and without thinking his hand had slapped across Syaoran's young face. Causing him to hold his face where he had been hit and back away a few steps getting up from his chair, not wanting to be struck again. He didn't know what he had done wrong, it had just been a question and now he had made Fai angry. The man looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't ever say that word again Syaoran!" came Fai's voice which normally sounded so happy but now it was dark and angry. A few tears started building up in the blonde's eyes but only one or two started trickling down his pale face, he knew what he was yelling about and doing was wrong to do to Syaoran but he just couldn't help it.

It was only a moment later as the two stared at each other, the older one starting to cry, and the younger one with glossy eyes, a red and burning cheek and a stunned face, that Kurogane came home from work.

The officer of the house had walked into his home expecting his usual greeting from his two favorite people, expecting to have happy and mushy words thrown at him that he could frown at and get embarrassed by. Then be able to greet the kid and see how he was doing and go relax for awhile.

But instead there was nothing, so he walked into the kitchen which was where the three of them usually went by the time he got home so that they could eat and talk together. But the sight he saw immediately made his face show confusion and shock mixed together.

The kid was standing far away from Fai with a dark and shocked face mixed with confusion, almost like his own at the moment. He was holding his face with a hand and he was staring at Fai. Fai was glaring at the ground between his feet and the kid's, tears slowly running down his face as his hands clenched together at his sides. Neither of them had bothered looking to Kurogane who was standing in the doorway and had made plenty of noise getting there.

So it wasn't a simple case of him being too stealthy, something was wrong here. There was even a dark aura in the atmosphere, it was thick and dark like these two people's eyes.

But the question was, who did he go to first. They both looked like they needed some help and comfort but he couldn't pick favorites here. For now he had to go with Fai, because he was crying.

Shedding his coat and placing it on the table as he walked around he stood in front of his lover and placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Fai, what's wrong?" he said in his most caring voice he could pull off.

His larger hands were pushed away by small more pale ones, ones that were usually so gentle were now rough and swift and Fai's voice came in quietly so that only the two of them could hear, "Get him out of here right now." It was an order, something that Fai rarely ever did, he never ordered people around unless it was serious.

The red eyed man backed away and stood in front of Syaoran instead and placed a hand on the brunette's brown head and nudged him towards his room. As a little signal to start walking but the kid wasn't listening, it was as if he was in shock. He wasn't talking, you couldn't see him breath and his blinks came at the longest intervels the officer had ever seen.

Sighing in defeat the large man bent down to pick the kid up and hold Syaoran to him like any parent would to a small child. Finally the brown eyed boy started showing signs of movement as Kurogane walked him to his room.

The kid was releasing noises that sounded like he was going to start crying, small gasps and breathes. But at no time was there any wetness or sobs starting, it was only the noises. As if Syaoran was holding them all inside.

The black haired man walked into the childs room and closed the door, then placed the kid onto his bed so he was sitting up on the edge of it. Kurogane knelt down in front of the kid so that he was about eye level with him.

"What happened?" he asked with the same voice he had asked Fai.

"I-I just asked him a question..." came the broken voice of a child.

"What did you ask?"

"I heard a word at school today and I didn't know what it meant so I asked him." came a rambling voice, as if he hadn't heard the question, "I asked h-him what a faggot was."

Kurogane's face dropped from a concerned one to a shocked one again. This wasn't good and he knew it, Fai had a history with that word. He had been teased about being gay and his parents hadn't been too thrilled either. He had never gotten all of the details but he knew by the things he knew that Fai never wanted to hear that word again. Even in a question.

The man felt anger surge inside of him and if this had been just a random stranger they would have been shot through the head already with his gun, that was currently laying with his jacket on the kitchen table. Though he had to remind himself that not only was this a kid, and their kid, and a good kid, but Syaoran hadn't known what the word had meant. Which was why he had been asking Fai in the first place, he had just been curious and didn't want to use the word without knowing.

Just thinking with that his anger lowered quite a bit.

"Oh kid.." his voice was affectionate as he pushed away the child's hand that still held his slapped face. Kurogane hadn't seen the mark yet but now he understood what had happened. He almost winced seeing how red the kid's face was becoming, the burning red mark had spread farther than the hand mark. In fact it almost looked like the cheek was swelling.

Carefully he rubbed his coarse hand against the kid's cheek which was even warm to the touch, Syaoran winced at the touch but didn't push it away. The noises from before started again, only this time tears accompanied them in the young vulnerable boy's eyes, and slowly made their way down his cheeks.

The man used his thumb to brush a few of them away but found it useless when new tears replaced them.

"I-I'm sorry..." came the boy's soft voice a few times over.

The red eyed man softly nudged the kid over so that he was laying on his bed and put a blanket to the side of the bed on top of the brown headed boy. He patted that brown head one gently.

"It's alright." he rubbed his hand down the child's back in a soothing motion, "It's alright. It wasn't your fault, I'll explain later but I need to go talk with Fai for now ok?"

Brown eyes stared at him and silently begged him not to leave but right now he really did have to. Kurogane headed back to Fai who was now sitting at the kitchen table, his blond bangs in his face, and one of his hands holding his head up underneath his chin.

"Are you ok?" he asked again as he took a seat next to the shorter man.

"Yeah I'm fine now." Fai looked at the black haired man, his face was still serious but he really didn't look so upset anymore. The tears had long ago stopped and dried on his sleeves. "It just scared me, to here him say that. I...I didn't mean to hit him."

"Yeah I know. But you know we'll have to tell him right? Especially after this?"

"But what if...he's disgusted?" blue eyes flashed a bit in fear.

"Come on that doesn't sound like the kid. And then we'll just have to teach him it's nothing to be disgusted at." Kurogane hugged his lover tightly and when they pulled away he said, "I'm glad you're fine but right now we have a sobbing kid in there and-"

He was cut off by bright blue eyes looking up at him directly seeing eye to eye now. "He's crying? I should go talk to him then."

The red eyed man watched as the other left to the child's room but as soon as the foot steps disappeared he followed. There was nothing wrong with listening in just in case right? He was just making sure that neither of them started crying because of the other again. It was his way of caring.

Inside the room he heard Fai in a soothing voice apologizing for a bunch of things and explaining a little why he hated the word, telling just enough that a kid would understand, along with explaining what it meant. At a time like this he was probably doing as Kurogane had before, brushing through Syaoran's hair and rubbing his back.

Light sobs could still be heard from the room though, they had lightened but it hadn't ceased.

It was definitely going to take some time regaining Syoaran's faith back into Fai now. Never had they expected that the one to snap at the child would have been the blue eyed man and not the red eyed one.

When Fai came out Kurogane tried to look like he hadn't been standing there the whole time, but the blond knew better than that. But at the moment he couldn't take time to tease his husband for being shy and caring.

"I told him what it meant but he wouldn't talk so I can't tell what he thinks of it-and us. I was lucky to get him to stop crying."

"Then we'll talk to him tomorrow." he replied knowing that tomorrow's talk wasn't going to be a pleasant one.

* * *

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to write and come out but I promise that the next will come out sooner. I'm slowly getting back into the swing of things with this story.

I'm actually already thinking up ideas for another sequel since people tend to really like these stories. So then I would have Fai and Kurogane finding Syaoran and adopting him in the first part, then their first six months with him in part two, and then part three would be him growing up. Mostly his teen years.

But don't worry if I get into that I would only mention a possible SyaoranxSakura because I'm not really into writing that, and I maybe mention some DoumekixWatanuki too. But again I wouldn't write much on it because I enjoy the parental pairing of these stories.

So what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: KuroFai and Parental!Kuro/FaixSyaoran

Warning: Possible OOC'ness, obviously AU

Summary: Sequel to Parental Intentions, what happened in those months before and after the story takes place?Here's the answer...KuroFai and Parental!Kuro/FaixSyaoran.

* * *

~The next day after school~

Syaoran got off his bus walking with his two best friends Watanuki and Doumeki. He had been extra quiet today and his friends had noticed and been nagging him about what was wrong.

He decided to tell them as they walked up the street to their homes.

"You know that word we heard yesterday?" he asked not wanting to say the word.

"Yeah did you figure out what it meant?" asked Watanuki.

"Uh-huh. It's a way of saying when two guys are together, only it's a really mean way of saying it."

His friends right away understood where this had gone. They had seen Syaoran's new guardians, they had both been guys so obviously they were together. And if the word was a mean way of calling people gay then they would have gotten upset over it right?

"Did they get angry?" asked Doumeki.

"A little, I think they're going to talk to me about it more today. I'm a little scared." the brown haired boy admitted.

"Don't worry! If you get too scared you can run over to my house, we'll both be there. The idiot is sleeping over tonight so don't be scared alright!" said Watanuki excitedly, trying to keep his friend's spirits up. Doumeki knew that as well and completely ignored the idiot comment, not that he wouldn't normally anyway.

"Thanks guys." he said waving good bye to them as they crossed the street, Syaoran stood in front of his home.

Slowly he approached the brown wooden door he had become so acustom to seeing. But now instead of the happy feeling he usually felt seeing it one of dread and uneasiness replaced it in his heart and mind. Things ran through his mind of what could happen, they could kick him out, hit him again and maybe worse this time. Would Fai really do that?

His small hand reached for the door as he let himself into the house, seeing what awaited him scared him even more. He used his training from the past of being neglected to keep a straight and monotone face on as he walked in seeing Fai waiting for him inside.

Well he better get this over with, so Syaoran walked over and sat next to Fai on the couch and stared at the ground, keeping his hands still in his lap.

"Syaoran I promise I won't ever hit you again. I'm sorry." blue eyes stared at the child trying to make him understand how sorry he really was.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry too I didn't know what the word meant." the boy leaned his head into his guardian's arm to rest there in an act of affection.

It simply amazed Fai how far Syaoran had come from that boy who could barely talk to them to this kid who smiled at them and even had half decent conversations. It had simply taken some parental affection to make the brown headed boy show some affection right back. For the first week Fai had been worried that the kid would forever not show any care for them and just flow through life only caring for his two little friends.

But no he really did like both he and Kurogane, at least Fai had thought that before the boy had learned they were gay.

"Do you...think any less of us for being..." the blond's voice trailed off before saying the actual word out loud. It was a wierd question to ask an eight year old.

The youngster's head rubbed into the man's arm a little before answering, "No, I love you both too much to care."

Hearing that Fai's heart swelled with love and happiness as he grabbed around the small boys waist and snatched the light form into his lap and hug him tightly. "We love you too Syaoran!" said the blue eyed man said in his loving parent voice which had dissapeared for the last day and just suddenly reappeared.

"Ku-Kurogane too?"

"Of course!" Fai said enthusiastically without a hint of doubt and a big smile, "He's just so shy, you have no idea how long it took him and I to get a first date! He's head over heals for you!"

~Month 2 of Parenting~

Lately Syaoran had been having a lot of nightmares, for the last week straight he had come into his guardians bedroom around midnight shaken up and scared of the dark. Saying that there were monsters and if there were monsters in the dark he wouldn't be able to see them and get away. Fai and Kurogane took their turns taking him back to his room and helping him fall back to sleep.

It was just a good thing that the little brown haired boy didn't prefer one of his guardians to take him over the other, or one of them would never get enough sleep.

One night an idea struck the blond's mind with a large light bulb. The next day he went out and bought a night light and put it in the child's room. At bedtime he explained what it did, that it kept the monsters away with the light. And Syaoran believed him, after that they only had to go to his room when he had nightmares of things besides monsters.

Those too were hard to come by now.

~.~

For the first time ever Syaoran's friends had come over to his house, at first Fai was secretly worried that they might feeling differently about him and Kuro-pin being together than their boy. But he soon found that they couldn't care less, didn't even mention it or look away to make rude comments. They were almost as polite as Syaoran too.

The Watanuki kid, the one with glasses, was a bit loud but a cute kid and nice none the less. He just seemed to feel this adversary feeling with his friend Doumeki, the quiet one that ignored everything shouted at him.

They had introduced themselves quite funny too.

_"Hello I'm Doumeki and this is Watanuki."_

_"I can introduce myself thank you very much!" yelled Watanuki._

_At first Fai had been worried that the friends were going to have a bad fight that could ruin their friendship right here, on their first visit to the house. But he looked over at Syaoran's face, he was smiling and lightly giggling at these actions. So...it was normal for these two to act like this? That was something he would have to remember not to worry about if he heard._

~.~

~Month 2 of Parenting~

Today Fai had noticed something in particular that wasn't normal Syaoran behavior, the boy had come through the door, forced himself to take his eyes off the ground to look at Fai and say hello. Then he had walked to his room and done his homework, no noise for the rest of the night, he hadn't even come out of his room to say hello to Kuro-puu when he had gotten home. Something was definitely wrong.

But how was he supposed to face this one? He had always known what the problem was when trying to help the little brunette boy, now he was really just guessing. It could have simply been a bad day at school and if he mentioned it to the boy, Syaoran might feel like Fai was invading his privacy. The blond figured he would just have to wait for tomorrow and see if things repeated themselves.

* * *

Ok so I've been thinking of writing a whole little series for this series. Something that would go something like this:

Parental Intentions- Obviously the first series shoing how Syaoran came to live with Fai and Kurogane.

Parental Affections- Again obviously a series showing how the three bonded in those six months before Sakura moved in next door.

Parental Actions- A sequel to both of the previous ones when Syaoran is a teenager with Sakura, Watanuki and Doumeki.

Friendly Devotions- Maybe a short one shot showing from Sakura, Watanuki and Doumeki's point of views from all of the other stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: KuroFai and Parental!Kuro/FaixSyaoran

Warning: Possible OOC'ness, obviously AU

Summary: Sequel to Parental Intentions, what happened in those months before and after the story takes place?Here's the answer...KuroFai and Parental!Kuro/FaixSyaoran.

* * *

Patiently the next day Fai had waited to see how Syaoran was going to act, unfortunately it was the same way as the previous day. Eyes glued to the door, a small hello and no smile, then his eyes went straight back to his feet. Now there was definitely something wrong and he was going to have to ask about it.

So the blond followed the kid to his room and leaned against the door wall, watching as the boy dumped his backpack next to his small bed and sighed.

"Something wrong Syaoran?" he asked on a caring parental voice.

The little brunette turned with a surprised face to face his guardian. "Not really. I'm fine."

"A big sigh like that doesn't sound fine to me." he pressed on the subject and watched Syaoran sit on the edge of the bed. Fai walked over and took a seat next to him, trying to think what it could possibly be that the little adopt-ee could be trying to hide, and why? Was it still the fact that the boy didn't feel 100% comfortable with telling his guardians everything, or that he was shy about it. Or maybe he thought he would get in trouble for whatever it was.

"It's nothing really, I'm taking care of it." Syaoran said in a confident voice despite his sad eyes and frown.

"Come on, you can tell me!" Fai said in a cheery voice, "Just tell me something you want I'll if you tell me I'll get it for you." he promised.

For a few moments big brown eyes stared at the blond from the corner of the eyes, not looking directly at Fai but thinking about the offer. Then in a small voice he asked, "Could you get...Kurogane to teach me to play checkers?"

For a moment the guardian wanted to tell the boy that even without the offer Kuro-pin would have taught him anyway. There was no need for a trade in information to be taught something, but then again if he told the kid that he might not get the information he wanted.

So he nodded his head and waited for an answer.

"Watanuki and I had a fight and now he won't talk to me." there came another sigh from the boys lips.

"May I ask what it was about?" he pushed more.

"I assumed that he wanted to share a birthday party with me again this year, because our birthdays are on the same day."

"Wow that's cool Syaoran! Have you had parties together before?" Fai said enthusiastically, forgetting momentarily about the original problem here because of his happy nature.

"Yeah..." there came a pause in the brunettes speaking, "But when I assumed that he got mad at me and now he won't talk to me. Doumeki has been trying to talk him out of it but it's not working."

"Don't worry, I'm sure if he's a true friend he'll come around in a few days." Saying this didn't brighten the boys looks but instead the boy nodded in agreement, he would just have to wait it out for now. Just another part of growing up, friends getting into fights.

Later that day Kurogane came home and Syaoran was in his room, Fai explained everything to his companion to keep him updated on why the kid was acting in such a way.

"Yeah I noticed he was a little down. What did he ask for?" Kurogane asked.

The blond's face broke out into a large smile as he giggled lightly, "He wants you to teach him how to play checkers!" The giggles continued.

"What? Why can't you just teach him, you're the one who's home all of the time!" The older man said with a bit of embarrassment. He had never really taught anyone anything, and being asked even indirectly was just weird. He had never thought of himself as the teaching type, just someone to give advice and hope things went well.

"Can't, that would break the deal. He asked for you." The shorter man explained and kissed his husband quickly.

Feeling pretty energetic after work today Kurogane fished out the checkers board and went to the kids room, all the while thinking of how embarrassed he was to teach someone checkers. He knocked and came in through the open door. The boy turned to look at him and gave him a half wave in a way to greet him, it wasn't unusual since these two were always so intimidated by each other.

The dark haired man just wasn't used to kids, not yet. And in return the child wasn't used to having a big guy around him that looked scary but was really so nice inside.

"So I hear you want to learn checkers. So sit down and pay attention!" came his loud voice which didn't phase the child one bit, it had become almost normal in the house to hear that voice. The one saying that Kurogane was really trying to get something nice out but was failing miserably.

The rest of the evening consisted of the two playing checkers together, Syaoran beating Kurogane only once when the man had let him. Simply because the boy had looked like he was getting discouraged with his lack of wins against the man, a single win had certainly brightened up his brown eyes.

~.~

The next day Fai noticed that Syaoran had once again come home sad looking, not staring at anything except for the ground and his feet. He tried to cheer him up by getting ice cream, which seemed to take both of their minds off of the sad subject for a little while. But the door bell rang and behind it was Syaoran's two friends, Doumeki in front.

"Can we talk to Syaoran please?" the more calm friend asked.

Fai nodded and motioned for the brown headed boy to come see his friends.

Watanuki stood behind Doumeki with a rather pouty guilty look on his face and twiddling with his fingers.

The blond man left the three children to talk this out, but secretly listened from the other room just to make sure nothing bad was going to happen to his little child.

Doumeki moved in back of the glasses wearing boy and roughly pushed him forward to face Syaoran. "Go ahead." he urged his pouting friend.

"Syaoran.." Watanuki started, "I'm sorry ok!" he shouted with his loud voice and lurched forward to hug his upset friend. The brown haired boy smiled.

"I don't mind sharing a birthday with you I just-just was angry from earlier that day. I'm sorry." the blue eyed boy continued as his friend hugged him back.

The rest of the conversation Fai couldn't hear but he watched as his guarded child came around the corner to his room smiling and asked, "Fai can I go play at Watanuki's house?" in an innocent voice.

"Just be back by dinner." they agreed.

~Month 6 of Parenting~

Everything had been going smoothly once again, everyone was getting along and there were no major arguments.

One day a moving truck was outside next door and there came a knock on their front door.

"Syaoran would you answer the door?" Fai called from the kitchen, starting dinner. And Kurogane at the couch reading today's news paper, all the while looking to see who could be at the door during this time. Both parents assumed it to be one or both of Syaoran's friends that lived nearby.

Instead when the door opened it revealed a girl about Syaoran's age and height with short brown hair and green eyes, a large smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Sakura! I just moved in next door, nice to meet you."

"Um, I'm Syaoran, hello." he smiled back shyly.

From that day on Sakura had joined their little party of friends, Watanuki and Doumeki had accepted her as well as Fai and Kurogane, deciding she wasn't a troublesome child. Which was good because she came over just as much as Watanuki, who lived across the street. She had dinner with them once in awhile and vice versa with Syaoran at her house.

As Syaoran got older his crush started developing, the two parents just watched their boy growing up and hoped that the child's high school years wouldn't be harsh on the kid.

* * *

Well that was the last chapter for this one. Watch out for the next story "Parental Actions" which will take place with the four friends in high school.


End file.
